


Two Can Keep a Secret

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Two-Man Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Sami and Kevin are playing the long game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I was just really taken with the idea of bending Kayfabe. Kevin and Rami are working together, obviously, but what if Kevin and Sami were? I'd read a million versions of it.

Sami can't help but grin into the kiss, reaching back behind himself with one hand to get the hotel room door open while Kevin swipes his keycard. They walk through the door still kissing, Kevin guiding Sami, and as soon as the door shuts Sami bursts into laughter.

"Oh my God," He says breathlessly. "Oh my _God_ you _did_ it!"

Kevin grins, blade sharp, and holds up the title that had been draped over his shoulder. "Universal Champion!"

Sami has to kiss him again. "You did it. Holy shit,"

" _We_ did it," Kevin says, and kisses Sami's forehead and then shoves him onto the bed.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sami," Kevin says.

 

They're practically still kids when they meet. Kevin's face hasn't quite got the hang of facial hair yet, so he's clean shaven. Sami is all awkward limbs and a chatterbox mouth. And the first time they meet, in a dingy 'locker room' before a show, they _know_.

"You and me," Sami says, at the end of their first conversation.

"We're going to be _great_ ," Kevin says fervently, not just talking about the one night, and Sami knows he's telling the truth because he feels it in his bones.

 

 

"I have an amazing idea," Sami says one night. They're driving to their next show. There's crumpled fast food bags on the floor from the Dollar Menu dinner, because money is always tight and they can't afford much better until their next checks.

"What?" Kevin asks, glancing over.

"You need to stab me in the fucking back," Sami says.

It's lucky that it's late, and they're alone on the road, because Kevin just accidentally slammed the breaks.

"What?" Kevin asks again, when he's recovered and they're moving again. He's looking at Sami like he's insane.

"Think about it!" Sami says, leaning towards Kevin, eager. "We're the best tag team. We're best friends. Imagine the _heat_ if you like, hit me with a chair and betray me!"

Kevin gets a thoughtful look on his face, as he pictures it.

"The crowd would hate me," he says, a wolfish grin slowly forming on his face.

"Exactly! It'd be a red-hot feud. If we leverage it right it could get us _noticed_ ," Sami says eagerly.

"We gotta do it," Kevin says.

"We gotta do it," Sami agrees.

 

"We can't let _anyone_ know. From tonight on, you and I are mortal enemies," Kevin says. It's got to look real. If they do this right...

Sami looks up at Kevin with wide, determined eyes. "But I can _redeem_ you. I _know_ it,"

A moment passes, and then he and Kevin both burst into laughter.

"Holy shit, this is going to work," Kevin says.

 

The hospital is boring. Visitor's Hours are long over, everyone else has gone home leaving just Sami with his thoughts and a tv that's on PBS with the closed captioning on. Sami can't reach the remote, but doesn't want to bother a nurse over something that silly.

The door creaks open.

"Hey," Sami says, and tries to sit up even though he knows it's a bad idea.

"Hey," Kevin says. "How are you?"

"Well, I hurt. A lot. Thanks," Sami says, but he's smiling and he knows it.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to do it," Kevin says, and ruffles Sami's hair.

"That was amazing," Sami says breathlessly.

"Did you see Regal's face?" Kevin asks, smug.

"Did you hear the crowd?" Sami asks.

"This is going to be great," Kevin says.

"Oh, it's going to be better than that," Sami says. The scheme they'd cooked up years ago is going better than even he'd thought.

"I've gotta go before a nurse catches me," Kevin says, and kisses Sami's forehead.

"Next time take it a little easier, will you?" Sami says with a wince when he accidentally moves his shoulder leaning into it.

"Never," Kevin says, and Sami laughs because of course.

 

And now they're here, together, with the Universal Championship on the bedside table.

"We're going to set the world on fire," Kevin says against Sami's shoulder.

"Burn, motherfuckers, burn," Sami says.


End file.
